


Silent Miles

by undertheopensky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, School trips suck, Sharing music, Uncertain Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheopensky/pseuds/undertheopensky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hours on a bus with ninety classmates is no one’s idea of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Miles

**Author's Note:**

> A very vague and very short drabble, but it was fun to write.

You’re half an hour into the four-hour bus trip and already wishing you were anywhere else but here. Some idiot halfway down the bus has started a telephone game – what are they, like twelve?! – and you can only respond by turning up your music until the bassline makes your fingers tingle and you can’t hear more than a muffled rumble of teenage voices.

Your seatmate has no such distraction, however, and though he’d started the trip impassive as ever he’s starting to look miserable. He’s got no headphones, no earplugs, not even a book to distract himself with. He looks pained, eyes creased and mouth tight, hands folded in his lap as if keeping himself from lashing out through willpower alone.

You feel sorry for him, honestly. No one should have to sit through these jokers without some kind of assistance, chemical or otherwise. God knows you’d have strangled someone without your iPod to focus on instead of how much Aya’s voice annoys you or how fucking stupid the shit that comes out of Aomine’s mouth is.

You look at your iPod, suddenly contemplative.

Then nudge him, and offer him one earphone when he looks at you.

His eyes widen a little, and he tilts his head in question. It doesn’t look like disbelief or _are you sure?_ so you tap the iPod to make the screen light up and show him that you’re listening to Nickelback. For some people that’s a dealbreaker, but he visibly relaxes, nods, and takes the offered earphone with a barely-audible sigh of relief.

You spend the rest of the four-hour bus trip listening through your Nickelback library, iPod resting on the seat between you connected by off-white cables, and when that gets repetitive, you give him your iPod to flick through, and wind up listening to Mashiro Ayano. Then he finds the orchestral stuff, and the rest of the time passes in a buzz of soaring instrumentals.

He disappears into the crush of bodies as you disembark from the bus, but you don’t mind. Maybe he’ll sit with you on the way back, too.


End file.
